IBC Video
IBC Video (in international markets) is an online IBC-branded broadband channel that launched in February 1, 2014. It features up to 24 hours of new and old programming every week and includes advertising. History In its soft launch phase that commenced February 1, 2014, IBC Video has garnering more than 1.13 million streams and officially launched with a full advertising and promotional campaign on Saturday (March 1). Later on, IBC restricted the service to viewers inside the Philippines, worldwide and its territories. Shortly after IBC implemented these restrictions, IBC Video was launched the original, feature clips of programs. Programming 'Current Programming' IBC Video's current programming represents IBC's current programming efforts in addition to some archived programming. Programming is stylized as it appears on the IBC Video shows page: *''APO Tanghali Na!'' (2014-present) * Baby Faced Beauty (2017-present) *''Born to be a Superstar'' (2012-present, produced by Viva Television) * Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (2016-present) * College Luv (2016-present) *''Chinatown TV'' (formerly FilChi) (2010-present) *''Dingdong n' Lani'' (2014-present) * Don't Forget the Lyrics! (2017-present) *''Eh, Kasi Bata!'' (2017-present, under Secarats Talent Management Services) *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' (2014-present) * High School Life (2016-present) * Iskool Bukol ''(2017-present, under Secarats Talent Management Services) *KapinoyLand'' (2012-present) *''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (2014-present) *''Junior Twin'' (2017-present) * Learn with English (2016-present) * Math Power (2016-present) *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (2013-present) * Morning Kris (2016-present) * Pamana (2016-present) * Science Kwela (2016-present) * Showbiz Unlimited (2015-present) *''T.O.D.A.S.'' (formerly Happy TODAS) (1981-1989 with previous episodes, 2010-present) * To Love Again' (2017-present, under Secarats Talent Management Services) *Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (2000-2002, 2010-present) '''Previous Programming Previous programming will continue to appear on the IBC Video shows page: *''Anna Luna'' (2014-2015) *''Before I Fall in Love'' (2015-2016) *''Bagets Kids'' (2015-2016, produced boy Viva Television) *''Mars Ravelo's Batang Barbell'' (2016-2017) * Bida Best 2016 (2016, under Secarats Talent Management Services) * Bimby (2016) *''Carita de Angel'' (2013-2014) *''Celebrity DAT Com'' (2003-2004, 2014-2015) *''City Hunter'' (2017) *''Cooltura'' (2011-2014) *''Dahil Ba Sa Kanya'' (2015) *''Dancing with the Stars'' (2015-2016) *''Divergent'' (2015-2016) *''El Filibusterismo'' (2016) *''Fall In Love With Me'' (2015) *''Fantasiko'' (2015) * ''Flames'' (2014-2015) * Friends 4Ever (2014-2015) * Forever Barkada (2015-2016) * Fun House (2016-2017 under Secarats Talent Management Services) * Gaano Kadalas ang Minsan ''(2016, produced by Viva Television) * ''Gaya ng Dati (2014) * Glory Jane (2016, under Secarats Talent Management Services) * Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? ''(2017, under Secarats Talent Management Services) * ''Hayate the Combat Butler (2014-2015, produced by Viva Television) * Hulog ng Langit (2016, under Secarats Talent Management Services) * I Will Be Here (2016) *''Janella in Wonderland'' (2014) *''Janella: A Teen Princess'' (2014-2016) *''Joey & Teysi'' (2011-2016) *''Kahapon Lamang'' (2016) *''Kailangan Kita'' (2014-2015) *''Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo'' (2014) *''Kung Fu Fighting'' (2015) *''Kumander Bawang'' (2015-2016, produced by Viva Television) *''Little Superstar'' (2016) *''Lara Laura'' (2016-2017) *''Maghihintay Sa'yo'' (2014) * Magic Kamison (2017) *''My Little Anghel (2017) *My Princess'' (2016) *''Only Me and You'' (2014) *''Paano Kita Iibigin'' (2015-2016) *''Paano Tatakasan ang Bukas?'' (2016) *''Pagdating ng Panahon'' (2015, produced by Viva Television) *''Princess Charm'' (2015) *''Pusong Mamon'' (2015-2016) *''Retro TV'' (2003-2005) *''Mars Ravelo's Roberta'' (2016, under Secarats Talent Management Services) * Star 13 Presents (2016-2017) * Syrena (2016) * Tasya Fantasya (2014) *''The Enchong Dee Show'' (2016-2017) *''The Million Second Quiz'' (2014-2015) *''TODAS Kids'' (2013-2014) * Vic & Leen (2017) *''Voltron Man'' (2014-2015) *''Wheel of Fortune'' (2017) *''You Light Up My Life'' (2016-2017, under Secarats Talent Management Services) 'IBC News and Current Affairs' *''Bitag: The New Generation'' (2003-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Business and Beyond'' (2016, 2017-present, produced by Asian Television Content Corporation and Goldcraft Promo Corporation) *''Express Balita'' (1998-present) (simulcast on DZTV, DZTV TeleTrese and INN) *''Express Balita Weekend'' (2010-present) *''Forum ni Randy'' (2013-present) (also broadcast on INN) *''Good Take'' (2000-2009, 2011-present) *''Gabay ng Bayan'' (2017-present) *''IBC NewsBreak'' (1992-1994, 2014-present) *''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' (2013-present) (also broadcast on INN) * Lingkod Bayan (1999-2000, 2017-present, also broadcast on INN) * Lingkod Kapinoy (2017-present) * Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (2017-present, also broadcast on PTV and INN) *''News Team 13'' (2011-present) *''Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan'' (2014-present) * Ugnayan sa Rembrandt (1998-2000, 2017-present) * What's Up Doc? (2016-present, also broadcast on INN) 'Sports' * Chicken Talk (2017-present) *''Manny Pacquiao presents Blow by Blow'' (1996–2001 under Vintage Television, 2017-present) *''NBA on IBC'' (1977-1986, 1996-2004, 2011-present) (under Pinoy Extreme, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) *''PBA on IBC'' (2011-present, produced by Sports5) (under Pinoy Extreme) *''Salpukan 360'' (2017-present) 'Throwback Programming' Programming throwback available online, including content that was part of IBC Video. *''Chicks to Chicks'' (1980–1986) *''Computer Man'' (1990-1991) *''DMZ-TV'' (1998–2001) *''Eh Kasi, Babae!'' (1987–1988) *''Hapi House'' (1986–1988) *''Iskul Bukol'' (1977–1990) *''Loveliness'' (1988–1990) *''Maricel Live!'' (1986–1989) *''Ora Engkantada'' (1986–1990) *''Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino'' (1975–1985) *''Sic O'Clock News'' (1987–1990) * Squad 13 (1987-1988) *''Takeshi's Castle'' (1990-1992, 2015) *''Superstar: The Legend'' (1989–1990) *''The Sharon Cuneta Show'' (Produced by Viva Television, 1986–1988) *''Ula ang Batang Gubat'' (1988–1991) See also * IBC.com.ph * IBC * Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * IBC Video Official Website Category:Internet properties established in 2014 Category:IBC Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television network